Orgullo
by Eryme
Summary: Spike regresa de la muerte con un gran vacío en su interior. Una Faye con miedo, dudas e ideas equivocadas. ¿Quién sabe qué puede ocurrir?
1. Chapter 1

Un penetrante zumbido restallaba en sus oídos, tenía la vista completamente nublada y sus andares eran tambaleantes, notaba algo escurriéndose por sus mejillas, una suave caricia cosquilleante e incómoda, la responsable de que no pudiese ver nada.

Estaba llorando, sentía como si su estómago se hubiese mudado a otro cuerpo y hubiese dejado vacías sus entrañas. Sus palabras no habían logrado convencer a ese hombre, esas palabras cargadas de un sentimiento tan sincero como hiriente. Le había rogado que no la dejase sola, y él había seguido adelante sin mirar atrás, a pesar de que Julia hubiese desaparecido para siempre del mundo de los vivos.

Finalmente Faye soltó una carcajada, qué tonta había sido, creer que podía haber significado algo en la vida de aquel ser indiferente hacia todo lo que no fuesen Julia o los Dragones Rojos.

Con su paso desgarbado se acercó a Jet, que estaba cabizbajo frente a una de las ventanas de la Bebop, y le palmeó la espalda con fuerza.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó él.

-Tu amigo es lo más tonto que me haya echado a la cara, pero si se quiere suicidar nosotros no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo.- esbozó una sonrisa ante la cara perpleja de Jet- Y ahora, vamos a comer algo y a buscar nuevas recompensas que obtener antes de que las paredes de la nave se nos echen encima.

Jet sacudió la cabeza y caminó tras la muchacha un poco confuso, pero con cierta sensación de alivio.

Spike despertó en una cama bañada por una luz blanca que le cegó por un momento, estaba cubierto de vendajes de la cabeza a los pies y le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo como si mil cuchillos lo estuviesen atravesando.

-¡Por poco no lo cuentas chico!- pronunció una voz chillona a su derecha.

Era un señor anciano, con una calva coronilla que brillaba con la misma intensidad que las luces y a su alrededor flotaba una masa de pelo cano.

-Casi pierdes esa pierna, pero la medicina está muy avanzada y no hemos tenido que deshacernos de ella por suerte- continuó esbozando una sonrisa medio desdentada.

-¿No estoy muerto?- balbució Spiegel.

-No chico, ¿me ves cara de ángel o algo por el estilo?- el jubiloso anciano estalló en carcajadas ante su ocurrente comentario.

-He de irme.- concluyó el chico haciendo ademán de levantarse.

El pequeño anciano lo persiguió hasta la puerta gritándole que volviese inmediatamente a acostarse, que no estaba en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte en ese estado deplorable, pero Spike era demasiado cabezota como para hacerle caso.

Con gran satisfacción observó que su Swordfish II estaba en la puerta y se metió en él con toda la velocidad que le permitió su magullado cuerpo.

La Bebop flotaba por alguna zona cerca de Marte, habían pasado 2 meses desde la casi completa escisión de la tripulación de la nave y sus dos únicos integrantes se encontraban acalorados dentro de ella. Faye reposaba en uno de los sofás amarillos con su habitual ligereza de ropa y abanicándose con unos papeles mientras Jet trasteaba con una de las piezas de su Red Tail, que la chica había destrozado en una de las persecuciones suicidas que realizaba últimamente.

-¿Por qué hace este calor endemoniado Jet? Así no puedo pensar.

Jet observó la postura de la chica, completamente repantingada con un pie balanceándose al extremo del sofá.

-El que tiene que pensar aquí soy yo, arreglando los destrozos que me traes cada día- le increpó blandiendo una llave inglesa en sus narices.- Eres un desastre de mujer.

Faye le sacó la lengua y continuó abanicándose como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

-El regulador de temperatura se ha ido al garete, cuando termine con esto aterrizaremos en Marte para que nos lo arreglen. Espero que su majestad vagancia no tenga la genial idea de gastarse la última recompensa en casinos.- dijo mirándola con ira.

-No voy a ir al casino Jet.- farfulló la chica.

-Ni al casino ni a nada que tenga que ver con dilapidar el dinero en apuestas de cualquier tipo, que nos conocemos.

La chica frunció el ceño, pensaba ir en cuanto aterrizasen a apostar en las carreras de caballos.

Un suave golpeteo fuera de la nave les distrajo de su acalorada conversación.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó la chica.- ¿Se han roto los motores? ¿O tal vez los mandos de control?

Jet la miró con ceño y se levantó para comprobar de dónde procedían los sonidos.

De repente ambos se quedaron en silencio absoluto escuchando, sonaban unos pasos, a Faye se le aceleró el corazón, esos pasos le resultaban dolorosamente familiares. Jet entreabrió los labios haciendo que el cigarro que se estaba fumando se le cayese de la boca y fuese a parar a su entrepierna.

-¡JODER! ¡ME CAGO EN TODO!- Exclamó el hombre apretándose sus partes más sensibles.

Faye salió de su ensimismamiento y se echó a reír.

-Y luego me dice a mí que estoy en babia…

La risa de Faye llegó nítida y vívida a los oídos de Spike, que caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la nave intentando llegar lo antes posible donde sus amigos para poder tumbarse y aplacar un poco el dolor que le recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Una vez hubo llegado a la puerta vio a Faye echándole un vaso de agua en la entrepierna a Jet y riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

-Bonita estampa.- masculló al ponerse en un lugar visible.

Faye estaba de espaldas, dio un respingo y el vaso se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo y partiéndose en mil pedazos.

Jet se levantó profiriendo una retahíla interminable de insultos y abrazó a su amigo-

-Pensábamos que estabas muerto, puto desgraciado.- comentó Jet sonriendo.

-He venido en cuanto he despertado, no quería haceros sufrir de más.- comentó el chico rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó la chica- ¡Eso sí que es nuevo! ¡Spike teniendo consideración de sus amigos! Podías haberlo pensado antes de largarte dejándonos tirados.

Faye se retiró a su habitación con un enfado monumental.

-Parece que se ha enfadado un poco.- le comentó Spike a Jet arqueando las cejas.

Jet se encogió de hombros y continuó arreglando la pieza del Red Tail.

-Nos has tenido preocupados Spike, eres un cabezota que se empeña en salir a misiones suicidas siempre que puede, y esa chica ha estado muy sola demasiado tiempo, supongo que para ella somos algo así como su familia…

-Bueno, basta de sensiblerías, ¿qué hay para comer? Me muero de hambre.

-Mierda hay para comer, maldito seas. Vienes después de liarla exigiendo un ama de casa.

Pero Jet se puso el delantal y se puso a cocinarle algo, estaba muy contento de que su amigo hubiese regresado de las garras de la muerte. Acto seguido el Red Tail despegó de camino a Marte, Faye necesitaba distraerse apostando.

No tengo muy claro hacia dónde quiero llevar este fanfic, pero espero que os guste. Un saludo.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Faye pasó 2 semanas fuera de la Bebop, consiguiendo dinero de pequeñas recompensas y estafando a hombres incautos con su belleza. El dinero lo dilapidaba en apuestas, casinos y alcohol.

Una de esas noches especialmente solitarias en las que se bebía todo el bar, se encontraba recostada sobre la barra con un vaso de whiskey con hielos en una de sus manos. Se había pasado la tarde abrumada por sus pensamientos sobre Spike, por una parte, al verle entrar por la puerta de la Bebop vivito y coleando había sentido un alivio desgarrador, llegando casi a dolerle, pero por otro lado tuvo miedo, un miedo aterrador ante las posibilidades que se abrían en su camino.

Todos estos pensamientos le habían agobiado hasta el punto de dejarse caer por su bar de costumbre y ahogarse en alcohol.

Poco a poco sus brazos se iban resbalando por la barra hasta que finalmente la silla cedió al peso y se desplomó en el suelo.

Había muchos ojos masculinos pendientes de la joven, ojos lujuriosos en su mayoría que al verla caer hicieron ademán de levantarse e iniciar una carrera para ver quién conseguía llevársela al hotel más cercano. Pero uno de los observadores se adelantó a una velocidad vertiginosa y la sacó de allí antes de que pudiesen parpadear siquiera.

Spike se hallaba sentado en un acantilado mientras el humo de su cigarrillo fluía y el viento removía su pelo, la cabeza de una joven reposaba en sus piernas, una joven de cabello púrpura, piernas kilométricas y tez pálida. El chico observaba su rostro por el rabillo del ojo, atento a cualquier cambio en su gesto.

Después de un rato empezó a apreciar pequeños gestos en ella que señalaban que estaba a punto de despertar, posó su mirada en el mar y esperó a que la joven terminase de abrir los ojos.

Faye finalmente abrió los ojos, y después de un momento de desorientación fijó su mirada en Spike que bajó la mirada, sonrió y depositó su cigarro en los labios de la joven. Tras darle una calada Faye por fin habló.

-¿Qué coño hago aquí y así?

-Te desmayaste en un bar lleno de degenerados deseosos de hincarte el diente y como siempre te rescaté.- respondió Spike.- Eres una auténtica descerebrada.

-Vete al infierno Spike.- escupió Faye levantándose bruscamente.

Dio dos pasos tambaleantes y se desplomó a causa del mareo hacía el final del acantilado, Spike se levantó con rapidez y la cogió entre sus brazos antes de que se despeñase.

-Segunda vez que salvo tu bonito cuerpo de ser mancillado.- susurró en su oído.

Faye quiso apartarle de un empujón, pero al intentarlo se mareó de nuevo y tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo para no desplomarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas de una forma espantosa.

-Me temo que alguno de aquellos intrépidos galanes del bar en que te encontrabas, te echó alguna cosa en la bebida para agilizar los trámites del cortejo.- comentó Spike colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Faye tembló de furia, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era estar así con Spike, no necesitaba sentir calor entre sus brazos, no necesitaba sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando él la tocaba o que se saltaba un latido cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a cualquier decisión del chico con respecto a ella.

Después de un rato abrazados , Spike la subió a sus espaldas y la llevó a la Bebop.

Jet les observó entrar con cara de asombro.

-Ya veo que al final encontraste a la fugitiva.- comentó.

-Y ya ves que hice bien en salir a buscarla, llego un poco más tarde y la tenemos que recoger en un descampado en trocitos.

Jet sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijar la cabeza en el ordenador.

Spike llevó a Faye a su habitación y la tumbó en la cama, se había quedado dormida. La observó por un rato perdido en sus pensamientos.

Un dolor punzante le atravesó el estómago al pensar en Julia, la había querido tanto… pero ya no estaba, nunca más podría oler el perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos al viento, jamás escucharía su risa al amanecer abrazados en la cama ni se podría sumergir en la profundidad de sus ojos azules, jamás volverían a contemplar el atardecer a través de la cortina del humo de sus cigarrillos…

Era doloroso, pero en ese instante, contemplando el blanquísimo rostro de Faye, supo que podría haber sido mucho peor, supo que sin esa ludópata despreocupada y caótica de largas piernas jamás podría haber vuelto a sonreír. Le acarició el rostro antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Faye abrió los ojos y se incorporó. "Maldito seas Spike." Pensó turbada. Cada vez que mantenía cualquier tipo de contacto con Spiegel su cuerpo entraba en combustión. Alterada como estaba en esos momentos no podía ni pensar en seguir acostada, tenía que quemar esa energía explosiva que se había forjado en su cuerpo.

El mareo se le había pasado por completo de camino a la Bebop en la espalda de Spike, así que se enfundó sus ajustadas mallas para hacer gimnasia, un top y se fue a la cubierta de la nave a hacer ejercicio.

Spike observó a Faye salir como una exhalación de su cuarto y hacer ejercicios agresivos en la cubierta, se encendió un cigarrillo y salió para observar de cerca el espectáculo.

Faye estaba concentrada en su sucesión de abdominales, flexiones, estiramientos… no se dio cuenta de que Spike salía y se apoyaba a un costado de la nave a observarla. Era un auténtico espectáculo ver a aquella mujer desgañitarse en sus ejercicios, ver como el sudor resbalaba por su piel perfecta, ver cómo sus músculos se tensaban y se relajaban en la ejecución de cada movimiento.

Spike sabía que de no ser por la sombra de Julia pesando sobre su alma, se habría abalanzado sobre Faye hacía mucho tiempo, algunas veces se había imaginado a sí mismo recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con la lengua, acariciando con las manos su piel tersa y suave… sí, Faye era capaz de enloquecer a cualquier hombre que se preciase de serlo.

Pero no pudo, no pudo dejarse llevar por la excitación que lo invadía al mirarla en algunas ocasiones, él amaba a Julia a pesar de no tener noticias de ella, no era de los que se acostaban con otras teniendo a una en concreto tan clavada en el alma.

Ni aún ahora que ya no estaba podía tomar a Faye en brazos y poseerla en la cama, no por Julia, sino por Faye, no quería utilizar a su amiga así, a ella no.

Aún así había salido a torturarse observando la perfección de los movimientos de la joven mientras se consumía su cigarrillo.

-No deberías hacer tantos esfuerzos después de la nochecita que has pasado.- comentó sobresaltando a la chica.

-Y tú no deberías dar consejos a gente que no te lo ha pedido- contestó la chica airada.

Spike esbozó una sonrisa burlona, pero desistió de continuar la discusión, quería que la chica se relajase, no tensarla más.

-Jet tiene la comida preparada, me imagino que tengas hambre.

-Me daré una ducha e iré, ¿alguna cosa más, mamá?- preguntó Faye.

Spike se introdujo en la nave haciendo caso omiso de su rabieta, y se sentó a comer. Tenían bastante comida, parece que las cosas les habían ido bien esos meses aún sin él, Faye apareció envuelta en una toalla momentos después.

-¿Es que no tienes ropa que ponerte, desvergonzada?- Le gritó Jet blandiendo el tenedor.- Somos hombres al fin y al cabo, por el amor de dios Faye…

-Tengo mucha hambre, la ropa puede esperar.- farfulló Faye encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia con lo que se pone ella normalmente.- comentó Spike.

- Perdóname por no ser una monjita de la caridad e ir por la vida con jerséis de cuello alto, te prometo que en la próxima vida vestiré más acorde con los gustos que marca tu decencia.

Spike abrió la boca para replicar, pero al instante sacudió la cabeza, se comió lo que le quedaba de un bocado y se fue a su habitación.

-En cierto modo me alegro de que estéis como siempre, discutiendo como perro y gato, aunque preveo que me vais a acarrear muchos dolores de cabeza.- dijo Jet.

"Yo también." Pensó Faye. "Pero moriré antes de admitirlo."

- Muchas gracias por las reviews. Siento haber tardado un poco, pero estaba poniendo en orden mi vida. Espero que os guste el camino que está tomando el fic, yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo. Prometo actualizar con más frecuencia ^^. Un saludo.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Los días pasaban y la cercanía de Faye se hacía más patente a medida que la muerte de Julia se perdía en el tiempo. En cierto modo su relación con Julia había sido unos grilletes, unos dulces grilletes que habían mantenido a Spike atado a un pasado del que no se enorgullecía. Había sido un bálsamo en mitad de un caos y una destrucción arrolladores y ahora que toda aquella vida había desaparecido se sentía liberado.

Aún le dolía pensar en la vida que podría haber tenido con Julia, a menudo se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando lo que hubiesen hecho si hubiesen conseguido escapar juntos aquel fatídico día, los lugares en los que se habrían escondido, el tipo de vida que habrían decidido tener. Pero caía al mundo real en segundos y cuando en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría parecido un infierno, ahora descubría que no se estaba tan mal.

No se estaba tan mal contemplando cada mañana a Faye desayunando como si la comida fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento, a Jet trasteando por la nave con el delantal, habiéndose olvidado de quitárselo tras preparar la comida. No se estaba tan mal discutiendo sobre a por qué recompensa ir ese día a gritos delante del ordenador.

Sentía cierto asomo de felicidad cada vez que contemplaba a sus dos compañeros haciendo lo que fuese que hacían en ese momento, pero a la vez se sentía culpable por esa sensación de alivio que se había instalado en su fuero interno.

Se sentía culpable por dejar marchar el recuerdo de Julia con tanta facilidad, sentía una paz que creía no merecer y a menudo se agobiaba con los recuerdos del pasado.

Faye observaba a Spike constantemente, después del enfado inicial se había acostumbrado con rapidez la vuelta del chico, sentía auténtico pavor ante la idea de que volviese a marcharse.

-Faye, mueve el culo, tenemos que ir a por nuestra siguiente presa.-apremió Spike.

Faye seguía metida en la cama, había pasado la noche en el casino desplumando a unos vejestorios embobados con su escote y las sábanas se le habían pegado. Gruñó desde la profundidad de las mantas.

-¡FAYE!- gritó Spike.- Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios hace?

Abrió la puerta de su habitación de un empellón, Faye apareció desde el barullo de mantas con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?- gritó ofendida.

-Me pasa que tenemos un soplo de dónde está Gordon Fletcher, y tú te dedicas a dormir la mona, eso me pasa.

-¿De qué mona me hablas? No tengo mona alguna, no bebo desde que…- Faye se levantó con brusquedad. -¿Por qué diablos te tengo que dar explicaciones? Esto es absurdo.

-Vístete y vamos.- cortó Spike saliendo de la habitación.

10 minutos más tarde se movían por un barrio marginal de Marte buscando a Fletcher, un hacker especialmente habilidoso que había estando dando varios quebraderos de cabeza a las autoridades.

Faye contoneaba su figura por un bar recóndito, que fácilmente pasaba desapercibido a la vista de aquellos que no lo estuviesen buscando expresamente, llamaba la atención a su paso, en aquel bar sólo había hombres vestidos de forma lúgubre, hablando en susurros, pálidos como muertos, con ojeras azuladas.

Faye se sentó en la barra y esperó a que el camarero la atendiese observando por el rabillo del ojo a su alrededor.

Mientras Faye se adentraba en el bar favorito de Gordon Fletcher, Spike rondaba a su próximo cliente. Era un hombre trajeado con aspecto demacrado, correteaba por la calle resollando y el sudor perlaba su frente, Spike seguía sus pasos con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, esquivando a la gente.

El tipo se coló en un callejón subrepticiamente, Spike se apoyó en una de las esquinas y aguzó el oído, cuando dejó de oír pasos asomó la cabeza, tiró el cigarro y se adentró en él. Había una puerta entreabierta en uno de los edificios, Spike la atravesó con la pistola en la mano y se abrió paso en la oscuridad ocultándose en las columnas de la sala. Era un almacén abandonado, con un penetrante olor a humedad y cajas precintadas.

El hombre dobló una esquina y se encontró de cara con la boca de la pistola de Spike.

-Creo que mi pistola en tu cara es lo bastante elocuente como para que sepas lo que tienes que hacer.- comentó Spike despreocupadamente.

El hombre había pasado de ser un manojo de nervios a una completa calma y frialdad que le hicieron ponerse en guardia. En ese momento esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica y Spike aumentó la presión del arma sobre su frente.

-Yo de ti me lo pensaría dos veces antes de disparar, o ese monumento que tienes por compañera lo va a pasar realmente mal.- masculló el hombre.

Spike bajó el arma y llamó a Faye por el intercomunicador. No hubo respuesta.

-Mierda…

El sonido de unos tacones resonó en la sala, Spike observó la cara aterrorizada del hombre al mirar a quien quiera que fuese la que estaba a su espalda.

-¿Me llamabas?- dijo Faye.

-Ten encanta montar el espectáculo.- comentó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que sea, aquí tengo a nuestro escurridizo hacker, será muy bueno en lo suyo, pero planeando escapes es un auténtico patán. Intentó lanzarme a 3 gorilas en aquél antro de mierda, los 3 gorilas están ahora inconscientes en el asqueroso suelo, por supuesto.

Spike agarró al hombre que trataba de huir y lo arrastró fuera mientras Faye hacía lo propio con Fletcher.

No me puedo creer que la recompensa por el inútil este haya sido de 3 millones de woolongs.- comentó Faye en la Bebop tras cobrar la recompensa.

Dinero fácil, bienvenido sea.- añadió Jet.

Bueeeno, yo me voy a ir a… comprar unas cosas con el dinero que me corresponde.- dijo Faye levantándose.

De eso nada.- espetó Spike agarrándola de la camiseta.- Tú y yo tenemos una cena pendiente a la que tú vas a invitar. Perdiste la apuesta, así que te toca pagar las consecuencias.

Faye pataleó y se quejó todo el camino al restaurante chino al que la llevó Spike, hasta que cansada de quejarse se sentó y se dispuso a comer lo que él pidiese. Y el chico no tuvo reparos en pedir un montón de comida.

Cómo se nota que el que paga no eres tú, desgraciado…

La vida puede ser maravillosa a veces.- dijo Spike sonriendo.

Pidió sake en abundancia y le sirvió un vaso a Faye.

Te dije antes que no bebo.

No seas imbécil, estoy aquí para cargar contigo si se te va la mano. Bebe.

Te he dicho que…

Bebe- la interrumpió.

Y vaya que si bebió, se terminó 3 botellas y Spike tuvo que cargar con ella de camino a la nave.

Sabesh que eresh un idiota integral Shpike… ¿lo sabesh?

El idiota integral te puede dejar tirada en un callejón en cualquier momento, ¿lo sabes?- dijo Spike soltando una carcajada.

Eresh un tonto que nunca she da cuenta de nada.- prosiguió la chica- Yo tengo a quien quiera a mish piesh SABESH A MISH PIESH. Y tú… tú…- no pudo seguir, se inclinó a un lado y vomitó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Vaya por dios.- comentó Spike- Ahora lo que tienes a los pies es todo lo que has comido durante la cena.

Pero Faye ya no le oía, se había quedado dormida en su hombro.

En fin, yo me lo he buscado animándola a beber.

Al llegar a la Bebop la tumbó en la cama, en algún momento del trayecto a la nave a la joven se le había desabrochado su ceñido chaleco amarillo que ya de por sí no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación y Spike pudo ver parte de la tersa piel de sus pechos.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, un esfuerzo enorme, para taparla y no lanzarse y hacerle el amor allí mismo. No era el momento, aún no. No sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero sí sabía lo que ella sentía por él. No podía hacerle eso… a ella no.

Pero Faye se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

No puedo más, Spike.- susurró en su oído.

A Spike se le cortó la respiración, se le estaba complicando la cosa demasiado.

No Faye, así no, no ahora… por favor.

Spike se soltó de su abrazo y se apresuró a salir por la puerta, se encerró en su habitación respirando agitadamente.

Esta mujer va a volverme loco.- musitó.

*Me he desvelado y esto ha resultado en dos capítulos prácticamente seguidos. Se va poniendo la cosa más íntima… xD. Un saludo.*


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Faye no recordaba nada a la mañana siguiente, se levantó como siempre dispuesta a engullir su desayuno sin piedad.

-¿Tú la resaca sabes lo que es?- preguntó Spike observándola comer por el rabillo del ojo.

-Si pretendías emborracharme para que tuviese hoy resaca y tener doble ración de desayuno, siento desilusionarte, pero a mí las resacas no me afectan.- comentó la chica sin dejar de comer.

-Como tenga que aguantar mucho tiempo más estas peleas de recién casados, juro que os mataré a los dos- añadió Jet hastiado.

-Siento interrumpir esta emocionante charla- soltó la joven- pero tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.

Diciendo esto se subió a la Red tail y desapareció en el horizonte.

Estaba harta de tener que asumir deudas que no eran suyas, de que la timasen, de que se aprovechasen de ella. Había decidido terminar con su deuda de una vez por todas y había hallado la forma de hacerlo.

En sus muchas búsquedas de información sobre los fugitivos a los que tenían que capturar, había hallado información muy interesante y comprometida sobre sus acreedores y estaba más que dispuesta a utilizarla.

Tenía pruebas más que suficientes para hacer que toda la empresa de esa caterva de estafadores se fuese al garete, había hallado documentos esclarecedores sobre sus estafas. Podría denunciarles y acabar con todo, pero quería lucrarse, quería vengarse, quería sacarles un poco de lo que le habían sacado a ella a lo largo de todo ese tiempo.

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el despacho de uno de esos malnacidos, dejando que el humo de su cigarrillo se esparciese por el lugar esperaba la llegada de uno de ellos con el que había concertado una cita.

El hombre entró con paso apresurado, gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Era un hombre entrado en carnes, su rostro se daba cierto aire al de un porcino. Se pasaba constantemente la lengua por sus gruesos labios y hacía ruido cada vez que respiraba, como si cada aliento le costase un terrible esfuerzo.

Faye no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de asco intenso ante su sola visión, debía terminar aquello cuanto antes para no terminar vomitando sobre la mesa. Apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero que tenía a mano y colocó las pruebas de las estafas encima de la mesa con un golpe sordo.

-Bien, terminemos esto cuanto antes.- comenzó la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el hombre observando los papeles con una mueca de disgusto.

-Quiero que me ingreséis una cantidad de 100.000 woolongs al mes en esta cuenta.- dijo extendiendo un papel con el número de la cuenta bancaria a la que se refería.- Lo quiero el primero de cada mes, sin demoras, sin excusas. Si no cuento con esa cantidad ese día, iré a entregarles estos papeles a las autoridades. Por supuesto tengo copias…- añadió observando al hombre mientras apretaba las pruebas de manera posesiva.- ¿Alguna pregunta al respecto?

El hombre la miró con odio unos instantes, tras lo cual negó con la cabeza.

-Bien. Evidentemente mi … supuesta deuda con ustedes está más que olvidada, y si sus fieles acreedores vienen a molestarme, tendré otro motivo para entregar mis pruebas a las autoridades.

Faye se levantó para irse con el sonido de la respiración de aquel bastardo en sus oídos, cuando alcanzó la puerta se giró para añadir una última cosa.

-Puede enviar a algún sicario a matarme, por supuesto, pero no creerá que soy tan estúpida como para no tener a alguien que pueda entregar esas pruebas en caso de que a mí me ocurriese algún percance.- sonrió ante el gesto de derrota de su oponente.

Finalmente, Faye subió a la Red Tail y volvió a la Bebop.

Jet y Spike se encontraban vagueando en la nave cuando la chica llegó, observaron sus pasos despreocupados por el pasillo y se miraron con cara de circunstancias, su conclusión era que había estado en el casino.

Spike había sentido alivio y decepción a partes iguales aquella mañana al ver que Faye no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Alivio porque podía posponer su decisión más tiempo, desilusión porque deseaba fervientemente probar cada centímetro de su piel y los modelitos que la muchacha gastaba no le ponían las cosas demasiado fáciles.

En ese momento Faye apareció con una camiseta blanca de tirantes ajustada y escotada y unos minipantalones azules que poco más y dejaban al descubierto sus nalgas. Por si fuese poco decidió sentarse al lado de Spike, a una distancia en la que este podía sentir el calor que desprendía. Se levantó como un resorte con la excusa de ir a por algo de comer a la nevera, lo que Faye aprovechó para extender los dominios de su cuerpo por todo el sofá tumbándose en él.

-¡Ah, esto sí que es vida!- exclamó Faye- 100.000 woolongs al mes en mi cuenta sin hacer absolutamente nada y cero deudas que pagar.

Jet la miró con ceño.

-¿Has ido a apretar a esos estafadores?- preguntó alterado- ¿Estás loca?

-Tranquilo vaquero, he atado bien todos los cabos para que mi precioso culo no corra peligro.- contestó la chica sonriendo.

-Más te vale no traernos problemas con tus chanchullos.- advirtió Jet blandiendo el dedo en su cara.

-Eso es demasiado pedir Jet, esta chica sólo vale para traernos problemas.- comentó Spike, que se había apoyado en la puerta con un bocadillo.

-Bueno, bueno, menos lloros, que hoy os voy a invitar a cenar a los dos con la pasta que he sacado.

La hora de la cena llegó, Faye decidió ponerse un vestido para la ocasión, dentro de sus preferencias, ajustado, escotado y dejando ver toda la longitud de sus piernas. Era un vestido negro, con lo que estilizaba aún más su figura. Spike apartó la mirada de inmediato al verla aparecer.

Todos los últimos acontecimientos de antes de su vuelta habían agrietado un muro, ese muro contenía un torrente de atracción brutal hacia Faye que le era muy complicado contener, en cualquier momento terminaría por romperse y ella no se lo ponía nada fácil.

Faye dio una vuelta delante de sus amigos y preguntó:

-¿Cómo estoy?

Jet carraspeó mirando hacia todas partes y Spike se limitó a seguir contemplando el suelo.

-No se puede decir que sirváis para subirle el autoestima a una.- comentó Faye arrugando el morro.- En fin, vamos a cenar.

Como era de esperarse, la entrada de Faye al restaurante atrajo todas las miradas, ya no sólo por lo evidente, sino por lo extraño de su compañía. Haciendo caso omiso de todo, los tres amigos entraron con la idea fija de darse un buen atracón y cumplieron su objetivo con creces.

Tras la cena, acudieron a un bar en el que Jet se dedicó a coquetear con una chica y Spike y Faye se quedaron en la barra bebiendo sake.

-No pienses que no me acuerdo de esa noche en mi habitación.- soltó de sopetón la chica cuando el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto.- Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Spike se limitó a mirarla.

-¿Tanto asco te doy que no puedes ni aceptarme?

-Si de verdad recordases perfectamente todo lo que pasó, no me estarías haciendo esa estúpida pregunta.- contestó Spike pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-No te creas que no me doy cuenta de que cuando me acerco a ti sales despavorido con cualquier excusa.- continuó ella.- No me voy a abalanzar sobre ti, no eres tan irresistible como te crees…

Spike había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, ese reto terminó de derribar su contención, se levantó bruscamente y sacó a Faye de su taburete agarrándola por la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-¿Ah no?- susurró él a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, Spike sentía los latidos del corazón de Faye contra su pecho y su olor le nublaba la razón, quería besarla, quería sentarla en la barra y hacerle el amor allí mismo, como si no hubiese nadie más que ellos en el bar, como si el mundo no existiera más allá de ellos dos.

Pero la soltó, apuró su vaso de sake y salió del bar.

Faye se quedó boquiabierta, anhelante y muy enfadada consigo misma por permitir que jugase con ella de aquél modo. Pegó un puñetazo en la barra y pidió otra botella de sake.

****Bueno, aquí está la cuarta parte del fic, espero que os guste. Agradezco mucho las reviews. Tengo ganas de que estos dos terminen haciendo lo que deben, pero considero que con sus personalidades y sus circunstancias personales tiene que haber bastante tira y afloja y tensión sexual, o no sería fiel a sus personajes. Echo de menos meter a Edo y al Ein en la historia, pero tampoco sabía cómo encajarles aquí, así que les dejaré recorriendo la tierra con el padre de Edo en busca de meteoritos. Un saludo ^^.****


	5. Chapter 5

5.

La lluvia torrencial golpeaba las ventanas de un destartalado motel, el típico motel con luces anaranjadas y camas vibratorias, con porno en su televisor las 24 horas del día. Faye pasaba de un canal a otro sentada en la cama con un cigarrillo a medio terminar entre sus dedos. El sonido de la ducha llegaba desde el baño sobreponiéndose sobre el repicar de las gotas de lluvia sobre la ventana.

-Maldito porno…- murmuró Faye apagando el televisor y dirigiendo la vista hacia una de las ventanas.

Hacía dos semanas que se había ido de la Bebop, se dedicaba a vagar de motel en motel y de bar en bar con auténtica desgana, no quería pensar, pero Spike se aparecía en su mente en todo momento, era su único pensamiento al levantarse y se dormía pensando en él, en su aliento sobre su boca y en el calor que desprendían sus manos.

-¡Madito seas Spike!- exclamó poniéndose en pie.-

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió un chico joven, de unos 18 años sin más atuendo que una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?- preguntó al ver que Faye agarraba el pomo de la puerta.

Faye le miró un momento, sonrió y salió por la puerta dejando la pregunta en el aire. Jackson era un chiquillo que se había dedicado a perseguirla durante esas semanas por cada bar hasta que finalmente había conseguido meterse entre sus sábanas. Se había obsesionado con ella al verla dar una paliza a unos matones en un callejón y pretendía seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Pero Faye tenía otros planes.

Dejó que el chico se acostase con ella para intentar liberar su frustración por Spiegel, pero lo único que había conseguido era sentirse peor, mucho peor. No sabía ya qué hacer para olvidarse de todo y seguir con su vida y ese era el principal problema, su vida. Sin Spike y Jet se sentía sola y deprimida, eran lo más parecido a una familia que recordaba haber tenido.

Ahora vagaba sin rumbo por Marte, sin saber qué hacer. La lluvia le calaba hasta los huesos, pero no se daba ni cuenta, se limitaba a caminar y caminar, con un cigarrillo medio apagado colgando entre sus labios, el agua goteaba por sus mejillas y pendía de sus pestañas.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo e hizo que se abrazase a sí misma frotando sus antebrazos con fuerza.

-Va siendo hora de que vuelvas a la Bebop ¿no crees?- dijo una voz a través de la lluvia.

Esa voz tan conocida, tan extrañada y tan repudiada a la vez por ella, es voz que en ocasiones la hacía sentir frágil y desamparada. Spike la observaba debajo de un gran paraguas negro.

La bruma que se había instalado en los ojos de Faye desde que dejó la Bebop, se disipó por completo ante la sola visión de aquel hombre. Spike se acercó a ella y acarició su fría y húmeda mejilla.

-Estás helada, estúpida mujer. Nada de volver a la Bebop por hoy, está demasiado lejos, necesitas secarte de inmediato o cogerás una pulmonía.

Diciendo esto la agarró por los hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo, debajo del paraguas.

Ese día Spike se había sentido especialmente desgraciado, echaba de menos a Faye de un modo desgarrador, más desgarrador de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Había jugado esas dos semanas a ver quien daba su brazo a torcer, pero no pudo soportarlo más, estaba preocupado por ella, preocupado y la necesitaba cerca. Su ausencia era como si le arrancasen la mitad de sí mismo, su mitad humana.

Salió a buscarla en cuanto empezó a llover y la encontró tal y como la había imaginado, calada hasta los huesos y caminando con aire perdido por las calles.

Entraron juntos en un motel, sólo quedaba una habitación matrimonial, había una competición de algo que ni se molestó en escuchar y todos los moteles de la zona estaban a reventar. Subió con Faye, que parecía en trance y le seguía sin mediar palabra, a la habitación que les asignaron y la dejó al lado de la cama mientras iba a buscar unas toallas al baño.

Ella se quedó allí en medio de pie, con los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Quítate esa ropa calada y sécate.- dijo Spike arrojando las toallas encima de la cama y quitándose la camisa y tendiéndola hacia Faye.- Y luego ponte esto.

Mantuvo la mano extendida con la camisa en ella unos minutos, Faye miraba hacia el suelo y no hizo ningún ademán de ir a moverse.

-¡Por dios Faye! ¿Es que quieres coger una puta pulmonía?

Tiró la camisa sobre la cama y cogió a la joven por los brazos zarandeándola.

-¡¿Quieres reaccionar de una vez?!

Faye le dio un golpe en el pecho desnudo, luego otro más fuerte y otro a continuación, hasta que empezó a darle verdaderos puñetazos. Spike cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- Repetía ella.

-¿Por qué, qué?

Faye paró la golpiza y le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir a buscarme?- preguntó al fin.

Spike la estrechó entre sus brazos un momento para después empujarla hacia el baño.

-O te quitas la ropa tú de una vez, o te desnudo yo mismo. No tengo ganas de deambular por hospitales por tu estupidez.- amenazó pasándole las toallas y la camisa.

Cuando Faye salió del baño, una taza de chocolate humeante le esperaba entre las manos de Spike.

-Tómate esto, te hará entrar en calor.- dijo evitando mirar las piernas descubiertas de ella.

Pero no entró en calor, la lluvia había calado demasiado en su cuerpo, tenía un frío espantoso, ni siquiera metida en la cama y tapada hasta las orejas consiguió que su cuerpo se calentase.

Spike la veía temblar debajo de las mantas, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero sabía que en ese momento no habría vuelta atrás, no podría contenerse ni con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo.

Se quitó las botas y entró en la cama pegando su cuerpo al de ella y acariciando sus brazos para hacerla entrar en calor. "No te des la vuelta Faye, por dios, no te gires." Pensó.

Pero Faye se giró, se giró y lo estrechó entre sus brazos colocando el rostro en su cuello de modo que sentía el cosquilleo de su respiración en él. Spike la apretó más contra su cuerpo, con el calor que debía estar desprendiendo en aquellos momentos no le extrañó que Faye hubiese dejado de temblar. Tras unos momentos sintiendo cada aliento de la chica en su cuello no pudo resistirlo más y la tomó por la barbilla levantando su cara y dejando paso libre hacia sus labios. La besó.

Ese beso fue el desahogo de demasiado tiempo de atracción salvaje, de sentimientos de protección, lujuria, devoción y pasión hacia ella. Se estaba volviendo loco por no dejar salir toda esa pasión de una vez, loco porque sabía que la quería, por encima de todas las cosas, por encima de Julia, por encima de cualquier cosa que hubiese querido jamás.

Faye era lo único auténtico que había tenido en su vida a parte de su camaradería con Jet, ella siempre había sido auténtica, desgarradoramente sincera, abrumadoramente sensual. La quería con todas sus fuerzas, ahora lo sabía, después de aquellas semanas de desesperación sin ver su hermoso cuerpo contoneándose por la Bebop como si el mundo no fuese con ella, como si todo le fuese indiferente excepto aquella familia que había encontrado por fin en esa nave.

Faye estaba completamente aturdida, sentía vértigo, se sentía mareada y febril. Estaba tan cerca de conseguir aquel objetivo tan ansiado, sentía arder cada centímetro de su cuerpo que segundos antes había estado frío como el hielo.

La lengua de Spike recorría su boca lentamente, sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sentía la excitación del hombre y la suya propia entre sus piernas. Él la acariciaba lentamente, como si quisiese disfrutar de esa dulce tortura por siempre, tras desabotonarle la camisa tomó sus pechos entre las manos y succionó sus pezones con avidez. Faye dejó escapar un gemido que lo excitó aún más si cabía e hizo que lo hiciese con mayor intensidad. Ella sentía que iba a estallar de placer mientras él encajaba y rozaba más profundamente sus entrepiernas.

Faye le arañó la espalda al tiempo que Spike mordía su níveo cuello. La chica podía sentir cada músculo de la espalda de él en tensión, con la piel desprendiendo un calor que casi quemaba, cuando no pudo soportar más la tortura le tumbó frente a ella y se sentó encima, comenzando a desabotonarle los pantalones.

Pero la magia terminó de golpe, a golpe de puerta abierta de un empellón más concretamente. Jackson entró como un huracán en la habitación y les miró con furia.

Spike se incorporó instintivamente y rodeó a Faye con sus brazos de forma protectora, miró al recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Tus papás no te enseñaron el concepto de llamar a la puerta?- preguntó molesto.

-No, pero me enseñaron el concepto de que una tía que se acuesta contigo una noche y a la siguiente se tira a otro no es muy de fiar.- contestó el joven con crueldad.

Spike sintió el invierno en su estómago extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, la presión que ejercía en su abrazo a Faye se disipó hasta finalmente dejar caer los brazos y liberarla por completo. La miró como si no la conociera, como si aquello fuese un sueño y la mujer hermosa que tenía ante sus ojos no fuese real, como si toda la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella nunca hubiesen existido.

Ella le devolvía la mirada con una cara horrorizada, colocó sus suaves manos en el rostro de Spike con gesto de súplica.

-Spike, por favor… déjame que…

Pero Spike no dejó nada, se soltó de su caricia, se puso la chaqueta y salió de la habitación llevándose con él a Jackson.

Faye sintió que el mundo se hundía a su alrededor, si bien antes parecía que su estómago hubiese volado de su cuerpo, ahora había caído en ella con el peso de una tonelada de plomo.

Justo ahora, justo en ese preciso instante tenía que aparecer ese mocoso entrometido.

******Hola ^^. Pues aquí está el capítulo 5, espero que no le pilléis manía a Faye por acostarse con Jackson, la pobre no estaba en sus cabales tras todos los ires y venires con Spike. Además recordad que para ella él la repudiaba y jugaba con sus sentimientos, así que pensaba que jamás podría tenerlo, no es como si le hubiese sido infiel :). Muchas gracias por las reviews y por seguir la historia a los que la seguís. Espero que os siga gustando y, ya sabéis, acepto sugerencias y preguntas, responderé con la rapidez que me sea posible. Un saludo. ******


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Spike le propinó una buena paliza a Jackson, sabía que era injusto, sabía que no lo merecía, era consciente de que era uno de los muchos que habían sucumbido a los encantos de Faye, pero tenía tanta rabia dentro que no pudo evitarlo. Cuando se cansó de golpearlo lo soltó dejándolo caer en el suelo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, bajo ninguna circunstancia.- advirtió jadeando.

Entró en el motel y se quedó parado en la recepción, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Por una parte tenía ganas de subir a la habitación y arrojar a Faye de la cama de un bofetón, pero por otra sabía que él mismo la había empujado a ello, sabía que era su culpa que ella hubiese recurrido al calor de otros brazos para calmar su angustia, no podía culparla y eso le hacía sentir peor.

Subió a la habitación y encontró a Faye tal y como la había dejado, sentada en la cama con cara de angustia, ella levantó la mirada hacia él cuando entró. Spike se sentó a su lado, mantuvo unos segundos de silencio y quietud y finalmente la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así jamás, o esa vez no podré perdonarte.-le dijo con voz ronca.

La tensión que atenazaba cada músculo de Faye se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo a Spike.

-Yo… yo sólo…-comenzó ella.

-No hace falta que expliques nada, sé exactamente qué pasó por tu cabeza en esos momentos. Creo que te conozco demasiado bien, estúpida mujer.

El ambiente volvió a cambiar radicalmente, todo el torrente de pasión previo a la interrupción de Jackson reapareció y aquella vez nadie frenaría las caricias, los besos, cada instante de placer se concluyó en aquel momento, en aquella cutre habitación de motel.

Faye y Spike hicieron el amor varias veces durante aquella fría y lluviosa noche, de una forma pasional y salvaje, la única forma que tenían de hacer las cosas. Ambos sintieron desaparecer el vacío que se había instalado en sus vidas, ahora tenían un motivo para vivir, un motivo que les hacía condenadamente felices.

Pasaron la mañana tumbados en la cama, abrazados, hasta que sus estómagos sonaron al unísono.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre.- comentó Spike con voz somnolienta acariciando el vientre de Faye.

-Me parece que no soy la única, después de esta noche tan ajetreada es lógico que tengamos un hambre feroz…- comentó ella acurrucándose contra él.

Después de un rato flojeando en la cama, les venció el hambre y acudieron a desayunar a través de las frías calles de Marte.

Ambos se sentían extraños, era como si por primera vez en la vida no tuviesen nada más de lo que preocuparse que de su propia felicidad, esa sensación era tan desconocida para ellos que se hallaban abrumados.

Pasaron todo el día caminando, bromeando, peleando, fumando cigarrillos y charlando, parecían una pareja normal de enamorados que disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos.

Su llegada a la Bebop dejó a Jet anonadado, había salido a limpiar la nave, y les descubrió besándose apasionadamente en una de las paredes de la cubierta de la nave.

-¡¿Pero qué coño?!- exclamó.

Spike se separó de Faye y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Parece que de ahora en adelante tendrás que soportar a una pareja mal avenida, que discutirán día sí y día también y que harán algo de ruido por las noches.

-¡Que el diablo me lleve!- exclamó Jet tapándose la cara con la mano.

La risa de Faye se elevó en el aire clara, pura y sincera. Esa extraña familia había encontrado por fin su momento de gloria.

Hasta la vista, cowboys del spacio…

******Hola. Pues sí, este es el final, me ha quedado un poco corto pero realmente creo que he llegado al punto que quería. Espero que os guste y no os decepcione que acabe tan pronto. Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, iré subiendo más de otras series imagino, tengo en mente subir algo de Reena y Gaudi y de Resident Evil. ^^******


End file.
